Tell Me You Love Me
by thisbrokenheartedgirl
Summary: Oliver tells Katie he loves her after the Battle but...?


Title: Tell Me You Love Me

Fandom: Harry Potter

Verse: Free

Pairing: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I wrote this in Chemistry class while learning about how reactive substances are. Still think I'm JK?

_A/N: Hey guys. I got inspiration for this from a tweet by MioneJGranger7 which was 'After the Final Battle, Oliver Wood went looking for Katie Bell to tell her he was in love with her.' So this little oneshot came alive. Hope you enjoy it (I'm supposed to be doing my Maths project)! As always, this is dedicated to __**ivorytowers**__, __**afickleflakes**__ and __**modestlobster**__. Cheers, guys._

He couldn't feel anything, just the blood pounding in his head as he ran through the grounds. Past the still-burning Quidditch pitch, past the ruined Astronomy Tower. For once in his life, Quidditch didn't matter anymore. What really mattered was that she was possibly dying and he was nowhere near her.

She, who had yanked him out of his dream-like stupor after losing a match. She, who always mussed up his hair and curled up against him to rest. She, who always gave him the confidence to play. She, who sent him letters every week just to get him through the brutal training.

She, who captured his heart and kept it safely.

Oliver Wood was no mindless idiot, he knew that he had a fan club and could probably shag any girl he wanted in the school. But he wasn't raised to be a womanizing prat, he was taught that the girl he lost his virginity to (yes, ladies and gentlemen, Oliver Wood was a virgin) had to be someone he loved.

Sure, he had passing fancies on some girls but who were they as compared to her? He could never love them, simply because his heart wasn't his to give. It was hers, and it had been for years. Though whether she knew it or not, was an entirely different story.

So there he was, running through the winding corridors and ever-changing staircases to the Great Hall. Just hoping that he wasn't too late.

(line line line line)

The doors to the hall opened with a muffled bang, revealing a rather dishevelled Oliver Wood. While this sight would usually be greeted by a bunch of screaming girls, only silence met the Puddlemere keeper. Devastation reigned in this area, anything else would be out of place and surreal.

He walked down the rows of makeshift beds, a few covered by white sheets and others containing a bloodied mess of person. The Weasleys sat in a ragged oval as Fred lay motionless on the floor. A short gasp came from their mother as she grasped her dead son's hand and sobbed.

Oliver shuffled towards them quietly and laid a hand on George's shoulder. "Mate… I'm sorry."

"S'alright," The redhead replied softly, "The world wasn't big enough for the two of us." There was a short pause before he spoke again, almost as if an afterthought. "Katie's over there, by the way." He waved in a general direction as he gave the older boy an encouraging smile.

"How did…"

"Go, Wood. Don't think you'll want to be here for the waterworks." George's voice wavered slightly with emotion. Amusement? Sadness? Oliver didn't have the chance to find out before he was pushed away.

(line line line line)

"Katie?" His rough Scottish accent reached her ears before she turned from the injured she was attending to.

"Oliver." She didn't dare turn to look at him, not while there was blood still trickling from her scalp and a vibrant red cut on her jawline.

"Are you alright?" He knelt down next to her, trying in vain to catch her eye. There was a rivulet of blood down her cheek and the bruises she sustained were countless.

He had never seen her so beautiful.

This was his Katie, the one he had fallen for years ago. This was his Katie, no longer a girl but a woman. To be exact, a woman who had survived this Battle.

"I must look like a mess…" She muttered, attempting to turn away from him.

"You look beautiful to me, Kates." He tried to stop himself from grinning. She was worried about how she looked? Around him?

Red tinged her cheeks as she finally turned to him, "Prat." Katie stuck her tongue out at him for lack of better things to do.

Oliver smirked, "Is that right?" He turned to the patient she was tending to, her soft hands tilting a potion down his throat gently.

She nodded her consent before finishing up. "How are you?"

He shrugged, still staring at her hands. "Can't complain. Playing Quidditch for a living, afterall."

Katie laughed softly, "Typical Wood. I'm a Healer at Mungo's."

Oliver paused, his pulse jumping quickly as he stood up, "Walk with me?" His tone was curt, almost as if he were nervous. But he wasn't. He was Oliver Wood, Puddlemere's sought-after Keeper. He wasn't nervous.

Not at all.

(line line line line)

She stopped outside the hall, waiting for him to say something.

"Fred's… Well… He's dead. And… I wanted to tell you something." He stammered slightly under the gaze of this girl.

She nodded for him to go on, her brow furrowed in concern.

"I want to tell you that I love you."

She grinned, "Is that it? Love you too, Ol."

Her eyes gave nothing away, they didn't show love. At least, not the kind he felt for her.

"I… I didn't get to tell the rest of them…" A tear ran down his face before he wiped it away, embarrassed. Her arms were around his neck before anything else could happen. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips into her hair softly as the tears trickled down.

He just let her assume that he was crying because he just lost one of his best friends. Not because there was an engagement ring on her hand.

_A/N: Sorry if it didn't make sense. Multitasking. Here's the happier continuation for all you fluff-lovers._

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The chapel grew silent as the seconds ticked on. Slowly, a tall Scot of about 6 feet 2 stood up. A gasp rippled through the crowd which was followed by a 'whoop' from a certain Weasley.

"Katelyn Ann Bell, this is your Captain speaking and you can't marry him." His voice trembled slightly as it echoed in the enclosed area.

"And what happens if I say no?" She was walking towards him. He could only tell himself to look forward at this angel walking to him.

"You'll be punished." And finally, she was in his arms and yes. His lips were finally on hers.

_A/N: Not my best work… But I hope you'll review regardless. Cheers._


End file.
